Música
La franquicia de BIONICLE a menudo ha empleado la Música como uno de sus componentes multimedia, desde bandas sonoras de películas y canciones promocionales hasta temas con licencia. 2001 El concurso "Búsqueda de la Kanohi Dorada" en el 2001 incluyó tres CD de música de duración completa de Universal Music como el tercer premio. BIONICLEmusic.com Universal Music creó un sitio web, el ahora extinto BIONICLEmusic.com, donde los fanáticos podían escuchar muestras de música de BIONICLE y aprender sobre cómo fueron creadas. Los fanáticos también podían mezclar diferentes bucles para crear sus propias canciones y aprender sobre el set y la máscara exclusiva del Power Pack. Power Pack de BIONICLE Se lanzó un set exclusivo llamado BIONICLE Power Pack. Contenía un CD-ROM, a Hafu y una Kanohi Rua. El CD, que contiene tres pistas de música, fue producido por 19 Entertainment y distribuido por Universal Music. Los créditos para las pistas individuales se atribuyeron a varios Toa Mata * 1. La Música de BIONICLE, por Lewa: La más conocida de las canciones, ya que ha aparecido en varios medios diferentes. Es mejor conocida por su inclusión en el Juego en Línea de Mata Nui durante el episodio de Lewa vs. Onua, la batalla de Kopaka con el Muaka y el episodio de la batalla final contra Teridax. Más tarde apareció en las películas cortas de los Vahki. * 2. Hura-Mafa Flow, voz y guitarra de Gali, programado por Kopaka: Una pieza más oscura, que presenta una pista vocal que contiene las palabras "Todavía Buscando" y "Roca Uno, Roca Dos, Roca Tres". Se le atribuye a Gali porque lleva el nombre del Río Hura-Mafa en Ga-Wahi. * 3. Rocas Kumo, voz y guitarra de Gali, programado por Kopaka: Una mezcla guiada por la guitarra intercalada con las palabras "Roquea Tu Mundo". Música del Juego en Línea de Mata Nui La banda sonora del Juego en Línea Mata Nui presentaba música de varias fuentes, algunas originales y otras no. Una de las canciones es la remezcla de la famosa pieza del compositor Wagner, "Cabalgata de las Valquirias", que se escuchó durante las secuencias de Kahu en Le-Wahi (donde la fuerza Kahu 'cabalgó' para luchar contra los Nui-Rama). Varias de las pistas utilizadas en el juego se han incluido desde entonces en CD promocionales. Se tomaron muestras de varias pistas de música en directo del Juego en Línea de Mata Nui. Muchas de estas son del álbum SCD 709 Dramatic Workshop 26 - Moodsetters, Links & Stings, incluyendo "Predators A" de Dick de Benedictis, escuchado por primera vez durante la secuencia en la que Tahu se encuentra con la Guardia de Ta-Koro; y "Cluster 1" y "Doom Threat" de Dick de Benedictis, que se escuchan durante la visión de Takua sobre los Bohrok. Otra canción del repertorio en existencia no identificada actualmente se escucha brevemente cuando Takua llega a Ga-Koro por primera vez; esta canción se puede escuchar mas simple en las bandas sonoras de otros medios, incluyendo "Spookhouse" en Nocturne y "A Red Letter Day" en Half-Life 2. 2002 BIONICLE: El Álbum Un álbum oficial de BIONICLE se planeó originalmente para su lanzamiento en el 2002, pero el proyecto fue descartado cuando surgieron desacuerdos entre El Grupo LEGO y Interscope Records, la compañía con la que planeaban asociarse. Los anuncios del álbum revelaron que estaba previsto que aparecieran artistas como la banda post-grunge Cold, el artista Kenna, el cantante de rock / metal Rob Zombie y la banda alternativa Woven. También se proporcionó una URL para bioniclethealbum.com, aunque el sitio nunca se lanzó y durante un tiempo corto simplemente se redireccionaba a BIONICLE.com. 2003 - 2006 Pistas Musicales de Swift y Danny Cuando los conductores de la BIONICLE Unleashed Van, Swift y Danny, de la Costa Este estuvieron de gira en el verano del 2003, compusieron dos canciones que estuvieron en BZPower por un corto tiempo. La primera "pista" fue una parodia y rap de BIONICLE llamada BIONICLE Brain, y la segunda fue una mezcla de techno comparada con la música del Power Pack del 2001. Sin embargo, El Grupo LEGO le pidió a BZPower que eliminara las pistas de internet, y BZPower hizo caso a su solicitud. Bandas Sonoras de Películas El lanzamiento de la película de BIONICLE: La Máscara de la Luz en el 2003 añadió una dirección diferente a la música de BIONICLE. En lugar del género techno anterior que se había asociado con la línea de BIONICLE, la banda sonora compuesta por Nathan Furst presentaba instrumentación clásica. Furst pasó a escribir las bandas sonoras de las siguientes dos partes de la trilogía, BIONICLE 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui, lanzada en el 2004, y BIONICLE 3: Red de Sombras, lanzado en el 2005. La banda sonora de Furst fue ampliamente elogiada por los críticos de las películas y fanáticos de la línea de BIONICLE, y muchos consideran que la música es uno de los mejores aspectos de las películas. El codirector David Molina alabó el trabajo de Furst en Red de Sombras, diciendo que "Ver la película con su música por primera vez es una experiencia increíble. La historia repentinamente cobra vida y emotiva". Aunque Furst en un momento afirmó que las pistas musicales no se lanzarían por una serie de razones no reveladas, la banda sonora de La Máscara de la Luz se lanzó el 10 de marzo del 2017, catorce años después del lanzamiento de la película. Fue seguida por la banda sonora de Leyendas de Metru Nui el 12 de diciembre del mismo año, que a su vez será seguida por la banda sonora de Red de Sombras en una fecha no especificada. La banda sonora de La máscara de la Luz contiene la partitura completa de esa película, mientras que la banda sonora de Leyendas de Metru Nui contiene la mayor parte de la música de la película, pero omite la música de un puñado de escenas; una de estas señales está disponible en el sitio web de archivos de Furst. La partitura de Leyendas of Metru Nui contiene el boceto original de Nathan Furst para el tema de Lhikan, que se usó parcialmente en los menús del DVD, y el tema alternativo "Desert / Kikeinalo" no utilizado. "Future World", compuesto por Future World Music, de su álbum Volume 1 - Epic Action, es uno de los temas musicales utilizados en un trailer de La Máscara de la Luz. Canciones de All Insane Kids En el 2005, se publicaron un par de canciones en el sitio web oficial de BIONICLE. Las pistas, "Hero" y "Caught in a Dream", fueron escritas y producidas por Morten Krog Helgesen y representadas por la banda All Insane Kids, comúnmente abreviada como AIK, con la voz de Christian Bastian. "Hero" se lanzó primero como la banda sonora de un corto video musical de BIONICLE con Ghost CG de los últimos años. "Caught In a Dream" fue lanzado más tarde, y también fue utilizado como la música de los créditos finales de la película BIONICLE 3: Red de Sombras. "Hero" fue lanzado en dos versiones diferentes, con una ligera composición y cambios de letra. Piraka La campaña de marketing del invierno de 2006 presentó un Rap de Piraka, enfatizando la naturaleza de "pandilla" de los Piraka. Se vieron versiones de la canción en Piraka.com y el juego falso de conectar los puntos, Dibuja un Piraka. Free The Band Los sets de los Toa Inika, lanzados en el verano, fueron anunciados con la canción Move Along de The All-American Rejects. The All-American Rejects también fueron el foco de la promoción "Free the Band". 2007 ]] Con el lanzamiento de Barraki: Arrastrándose desde las Profundidades a principios del 2007, la banda sonora de la nueva canción, Creeping in my Soul, también estuvo disponible para su descarga poco después. La canción fue interpretada por Christine Lorentzen, Mikkel Maltha y Søren Bendz, un empleado de LEGO y artista musical. Se lanzó una versión alternativa de la canción con el CD Promocional de los Barraki. Más tarde, en julio del 2007, se lanzó el vídeo BIONICLE: Toa Mahri. Mientras que en la versión estadounidense de la película se puede escuchar la canción Crashed, de Daughtry, en otros países presentaron el video con la canción Face Me de Edsim (Eddie Simonsen) y Malta (Mikkel Maltha), con la voz de Niels Brinck. 2008 Durante la Mini Película Phantoka, lanzada en la primera mitad del 2008, se tocaron acordes de la canción Gravity Hurts; la canción completa estuvo luego disponible en BIONICLE.com. Varios clips cortos de las canciones también estuvieron disponibles como descargas de tonos de llamada. Al igual que Face Me, los teclados son interpretados por Mikkel Maltha, que también fue el compositor, el productor fue Eddie Simonsen, el guitarrista es Kasper Søderlund y las voces las hace Niels Brinck, con el artista de la canción atribuida como "Brinck". También se usó en Batalla por el Poder y tiene su propio video musical. La canción Closer to the Truth se presentó en BIONICLE: Mistika, en los anuncios de la segunda mitad del 2008. La canción también estaba disponible para su descarga en BIONICLE.com, y un acompañamiento del video musical fue lanzado una semana después, el 8 de octubre. La canción fue interpretado por Cryoshell, con Kal (colaborador anterior Mikkel Maltha), Asp (Kasper Søderlund) y la voz de Lore (Christine Lorentzen, que cantó "Creeping In My Soul"). 2009 En 2008, la banda recién formada Cryoshell anunció planes para grabar nuevas versiones de Creeping in My Soul, Face Me y Gravity Hurts, que se lanzarían junto con Closer to the Truth en un nuevo álbum en el otoño del 2009, pero los retrasos causaron que la fecha de lanzamiento del CD fuera retrasada. By Myself de Linkin Park fue utilizado en la Animación de Prueba de Antroz. Una nueva canción de Cryoshell, llamada Bye Bye Babylon, se lanzó en agosto en BIONICLE.com como descarga gratuita y se puso a disposición en iTunes por $ 0,99. Su video musical fue lanzado en el sitio web de Cryoshell, y una versión especial de BIONICLE del video musical fue lanzada en BIONICLE.com e incluida en La Leyenda Renace. Bye Bye Babylon también se puede escuchar en el fondo de una de las animaciones promocionales para los sets de Glatorian. La banda sonora de BIONICLE: La Leyenda Renace fue compuesta por John D'Andrea, a diferencia de los tres primeras que fueron producidos por Nathan Furst. Esta banda sonora no ha sido lanzada oficialmente. Otra canción autorizada para usar en la película fue Ride de Presence, la banda canadiense. El trailer de Nicktoons para La Leyenda Renace utilizó dos pistas de música lanzadas por Epic Score: "Your Destiny is Coming" de Epic Action & Adventure, Vol. 1, y "Unstoppable Forces" de Epic Action & Adventure, Vol. 5. 2010 Cryoshell más tarde lanzó su álbum debut homónimo completo en Dinamarca el 7 de junio del 2010, después de la cancelación y conclusión original de BIONICLE. El álbum fue lanzado lentamente en todo el mundo entre 2010 y 2012 como descargas digitales y copias de CD físicas. Cryoshell continuó componiendo música para LEGO para el sucesor de BIONICLE, Hero Factory, lanzando el sencillo "Breakout" para su ola de sets del 2012. 2016 La banda sonora de Una Aventura Épica fue compuesto por Mike Raznick. Esta música no se ha publicado oficialmente, aunque Raznick ha publicado algunas canciones en el servicio de intercambio de música SoundCloud. Estas pistas cargadas incluyen "Tema de los Toa", "Tema de Makuta", y "Asedio de la Ciudad". Enlaces Externos * Descarga directa para Hero de AIK * Descarga directa para Caught In a Dream de AIK * Descargar Creeping in my Soul by Cryoshell (Canción original) * Descarga directa para Face Me * Descarga directa Gravity Hurts * Descarga directa para Closer to the Truth * Descarga directa para Bye Bye Babylon * El álbum de Cryoshell en iTunes * Descargar Música desde Biomedia Project Categoría:Medios de Comunicación